


Of Sunshine and Deep Blue Eyes

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short drabbles of random KageHina scenarios, lots of fluff, quite a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of Random KageHina Scenarios (to be updated as I write the short ones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess So

Hinata is the only one who is allowed to freely touch Kageyama. He gives him high fives, hugs him when they win and demands piggy back rides when he’s exhausted. Kageyama usually gives in just to shut Hinata up. This does not go unnoticed by the team.

Hinata is sitting in Kageyama’s lap resting because there is no room left on the bench during a break in practice. Suga is sitting beside them and they are talking about strategies. Suga pauses for a minute and says in a lower voice, “Hey do you guys want to go on a double date with me and Daichi one weekend?”

Hinata’s eyes get huge and he looks startled. He looks up at Kageyama and says “We’re dating?”

Kageyama looks down at Hinata shrugs his shoulders and says “I guess so.”

He then looks over at Suga and says “Sure, a double date sounds like fun.”

Hinata smiles and tucks himself just a little closer to Kageyama.


	2. Boyfriend

Kageyama is the kind of boyfriend he never thought he’d be. Whatever Hinata wants, Kageyama will move heaven and earth to figure out how to get it for him. Why you ask? Because Hinata will smile at him. No one has ever smiled at him like that before. In fact no one has ever really smiled at him period. The smile that is all his, and is shared with no one else, is something worth fighting for.

Hinata is exactly the kind of boyfriend he was afraid he’d be. He’s overly affectionate and tends to rattle on about Kageyama to anyone nearby. “Kageyama is so awesome.” “Kageyama got me my favorite meat buns again, isn’t he the best thing ever.” “Kageyama is the most amazing setter ever.” It goes on and on, he’s so embarrassed but he just can’t stop. But when Kageyama turns his tender gaze on him after a compliment, Hinata remembers why it’s all worth it.


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama have been dating for a few weeks

They stay late after practice to work on the timing for their attacks. It’s getting late and they are both starting to lose stamina. Kageyama decides they should call it a night since they have to get up early to go to morning practice anyway.

They clean up and get changed. They head back to the gym to collect their things and stand around rehashing all of the stuff they had done that day. Hinata kind of takes over the conversation and gets really descriptive with his hand gestures and facial expressions. Kageyama just listens to Hinata ramble along. It suddenly occurs to Kageyama how cute Hinata looks and he just leans down and kisses him.

It’s nothing crazy, just a meeting of lips. Hinata looks up silent and wide eyed at Kageyama who is blushing but grinning. Hinata lets out a whoop and jumps into Kageyama’s arms and kisses him back. They stay like that for a few minutes, Hinata has his arms around Kageyama’s neck (one hand in his hair) and his legs wrapped around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama’s just standing there holding Hinata up so he can kiss him again and again.

The janitor has to tell them they need to go home so he can finish cleaning up.


	4. His Shirt Part 1

Tanaka gestures for Noya to come over. “I have an idea, you know how Kageyama is head over heels for Hinata?” He asks.

“Yeah” Noya grins.

“Well, let’s see what happens when we drench Hinata with this bucket of water. He’s wearing a thin shirt, let’s see what Kageyama will do.” Tanaka whispers to him

“Excellent, let’s go.” Noya says as he and Tanaka run over to Hinata and proceed to dump the entire water cooler full of water over his head.

Hinata lets out a shriek. Coach Ukai yells at Noya and Tanaka and tell them they are the ones cleaning up the gym today, and Kageyama rips his practice shirt off and practically throws it at Hinata. “Put that on before you catch a cold dumbass.” Kageyama shouts while turning red.

Hinata blushes bright red because now Kageyama is naked from the waist up. He runs off to the locker room to get changed into something dry. Tanaka is leaning on the gym wall laughing so hard he can’t catch his breath and Noya has fallen to the floor in a fit of giggles. 

Suga gently reminds Kageyama that he needs to go get another shirt so they can continue practice. He groans loudly and slowly starts walking after Hinata to the locker room. The sight that greets him is Hinata in a dry pair of shorts, just pulling down Kageyama’s shirt over his chest. “Hey dumbass what do you think you are doing?” He asks. 

Hinata looks up at him, not quite meeting his eyes and says “Well you told me to wear it didn’t you, besides it smells good. Kageyama blinks and Hinita hurries out of the locker room. 

Kageyama stands there frozen thinking it just might be awhile before he is fit to return to practice and walks off towards the bathroom.


	5. His Shirt Part 2

“Why is my shirt under your pillow? Kageyama asks?

Hinata’s eyes get huge and he starts stuttering. “Well….uh…you…see…I…like the way it …. smells.” Hinata says softly. “I told you that already.”

Kageyama’s face flushes bright red. “What the hell, the way it smells.”

Hinata is looking at his feet because he can’t meet Kageyama’s eyes. “Well, it smells like you and you smell kind of good.”

Does this mean what I think it means Kageyama thinks to himself? There’s no way. Does Hinata like me also? I’ve liked him for so long now but….? Is that all he likes about me? 

Kageyama steps a little closer to Hinata and says “Does he like me?” He then pauses with a look of fear on his face. Did he just say that out loud? Crap, Crap, Crap.

Hinata’s head snaps up and he sees a frozen in place scared to death Kageyama standing before him. Hinata cracks up. There are tears running down his face and he can’t catch his breath. Kageyama pouts and says “Hey idiot, don’t make fun of me.”

Hinata starts to catch his breath, and gasps out, “No, no, I’m not making fun of you, but you are kind of slow though, no wonder I am better at math than you.” Hinata continues, “Why do you think I would sleep with your shirt under my pillow?”

Kageyama’s eyes widen slightly and he starts to grin.

Hinata grins back up at him “Do you get it now?”

Kageyama reaches out and places his hand on Hinata’s cheek. “I think so.” He says. He leans down slowly and Hinata raises up on his tiptoes, their lips meeting in the middle for a sweet first kiss


	6. AGAIN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't Kageyama get Hinata out of his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little smutty, but cute. Just a heads up.

AGAIN! It’s happening again. He’s so close, he speeds up his stroking and twisting but he just can’t cum. In his mind is the tall blonde in the move he saw the other day, fit, beautiful and legs that won’t stop in a VERY short skirt.

You know the movie he went to with Hinata. Hinata who smelled like strawberries because he had to use his sister’s shampoo. Hinata who’s skin is pale and smooth except for the callouses on his hands. Oh, his small hands so rough and gentle at the same time. Hinata who has sleek legs that lead up to the perfect pert butt. The butt that is shown off to perfection in the shorts he wears every day at practice. Hinata who is the only person who says his name in a soft voice filled with wonder. Hinata who……

AGAIN. He grabs the tissues on his bedside table and cleans up. This has got to stop happening, why can’t he cum unless that little red-headed idiot is on his mind? 

You know Hinata whose red hair is thick and so smooth. Hinata who’s hair is always stuck to his forehead after practice, sweat dripping down his neck to the transparent white practice shirt. The shirt that is plastered to his chest because they stayed late practicing again. Hinata who has a unique scent, volleyball and sunshine. Hinata……..

He looks down at his lap and groans…………SHIT!


	7. It Was a Secret?

“So, we just wanted to tell everyone we are dating.” Kageyama says.

He and Hinata had decided that they didn’t want to keep their relationship a secret from their teammates so they came to practice today ready to tell everyone. They talked about possible reactions their friends might have but they really didn’t expect what happened next.

Suga looked at Daichi and then back at Kageyama and Hinata. “We all know that already, if I think back, you’ve been dating for about three months, correct? Suga says.

Hinata starts stuttering “H…ow…D…id you know? Kageyama just stands there staring at Suga incredulously.

“Well” grins Suga “Shall I go first?” he asks everyone. He is met with lots of nods.

“Hinata, you are always wearing Kageyama’s shirts.” Suga says

Daichi continues “Kageyama, you always give Hinata the pickles off of your sandwiches even though you like them.”

“Usually friends don’t stay late and kiss in the gym” Tanaka proudly states, “I forgot something and came back to get it one night and saw you two.”

Asahi blushes and looks down but says “You look at each other different than you look at anyone else.”

Noya laughs out “Hinata, you don’t cling to anyone else either.”

“You walk him home every night Kagayama.” Yamaguchi adds.

Tsukishima adds in a bored voice “Did you guys seriously think we were too stupid to realize that you were holding hands on the bus?”

“Oh” both Kageyama and Hinata say at the same time. Kageyama looks down at Hinata and says “Dumbass, I told you you were being too obvious about it.” They continue to bicker about who was more at fault when Daichi places a hand on each of their shoulders. Silence falls and the duo looks scared.

Daichi grins “As long as it doesn’t affect your game play then there is no problem. And there won’t be any problems will there?”

“No Sir” the duo all but shouts out as they run off to start setting up for practice.

Suga walks over to Daichi and says “Things will be interesting from here on out, wouldn’t you say?”


	8. Birthday Suprise

There is flour on the ceiling fan. There is something that looks like a shoe covered in crispy cheese sitting on top of the stove. On the floor are two cracked eggs and a tomato. The sink is full of dirty dishes. And that is only what Kageyama sees when he walks into the kitchen after work. 

Hinata is sitting on the counter looking at Kageyama from under his eyelashes warily. Kageyama looks over at the table and see a bowl full of cereal and a gallon of milk sitting beside it. “What happened to the kitchen?” Kageyama asks.

“I tried to make you a dinner and a cake for your birthday.” Hinata mumbles. 

Kageyama grins and walks over to him, wraps him up in his arms and carries him over to a dining room char. He sits with Hinata in his lap. “Thank you.” He says.

“All I did was make a mess and ruin everything, I’m sorry.” Hinata says.

“That doesn’t matter, you tried and I love you for it. Thank you for making my birthday special.” Kageyama tells Hinata.

“Really” Hinata asks? 

“Yup, really.” Kageyama responds. He leans down and kisses Hinata silly then turns to eat his cereal, keeping Hinata on his lap.


	9. Camping Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a team camping trip.

“No, it can’t possibly be true.” Hinata thinks looking down at the pictures. “Kageyama’s going to freak out.” 

Two weeks ago……….

It was a long day of swimming in the lake, hiking and of course volleyball. They had come to this mountain campground to participate in a week long training camp and then opted to stay an additional week to just relax and have fun. On their last night there is was unbearably warm and everyone decided to sleep outside under the stars.

They spread their sleeping bags around in a circle and talked till one by one they drifted off. Hinata and Kageyama were the last awake still discussing their different quick attacks. Since they were whispering they moved a little closer to each other so as not to wake anyone else up.

Finally Hinata drifted off followed closely by Kageyama. The night was quiet, soothing and warm. There was something about the scent of Hinata’s sleeping bag that was so comforting. 

The next morning Hinata opened his eyes and came face to face with the sleeve of a pink T-shirt. His T-shirt was not pink it was yellow. His arm is trapped and he couldn’t move his legs. He looks around and realizes that someone is curled up behind him holding him tightly. He can’t move his arms because of how tightly he’s being held, he also can’t untangle his feet without kicking the person. He glances back over his shoulder and sees Kageyama curled up around him sleeping peacefully. Hinata gasps, blushes brightly and buries his head in Kageyama’s arm.

Kageyama grumbles and rolls Hinata over, tucks him against his chest and goes back to sleep. Hinata can’t stop blushing and his heart is pounding. This does not stop him from gripping Kageyama’s shirt and burying his nose in his chest. Somewhere along the way he falls asleep again.

Back to the present……..

Hinata knows when he woke up again he was not curled up in Kageyama’s arms. The pictures however, the pictures are not so forgiving. There one of Kageyama spooning him, one of him curled up against Kageyama’s chest, and one of him all but laying on top of Kageyama…….drooling? No, no, it can’t be true, but there they are right in front of his eyes.

He looks up to see Tsukishima grinning and walking over to Kageyama to hand him his own envelope of pictures.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not mess with Hinata where Kageyama can see it.

“He’s dead.” Kageyama thinks glaring across the net at a player on the opposing team. The player that went after Hinata and hit him in the face with a volleyball.

No one hurts his Hinata, no one.

After thoroughly checking Hinata over he gets back to his position. It’s his serve in the second of four sets. Three of his most powerful serves make it across the net. Three points scored to secure Karasuno’s win in this set. Three lightning fast balls aimed straight at the offending player.

They take a break, rotate and get ready for the next set. Kageyama grins (yes, THAT, grin) at the opposing player.

There are still two sets left.


	11. Sleeping Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic KageHina

Kageyama going out one night for work and when he comes home he finds Hinata curled up on the couch with one of his shirts clutched tightly against Hinatas chest

“I’m home.” Kageyama says, although he knows it’s way too late for Hinata to still be awake. After unloading from work the walks into the living room and spies Hinata asleep on the couch gripping something. As he looks closer it appears to be the shirt he usually wears to bed. It’s a good thing Hinata is asleep because Kageyama blushed up to the roots of his hair.

“How does Hinata do this to him all the time, he’s the only person on the planet who can make him blush and he’s not even awake?” Kageyama thinks to himself. “Oh well, Hinata looks really cute that way, but he’s going to get sick it he sleeps here all night.” Kageyama leans over and picks up his sleepy boyfriend, t-shirt and all. Hinata mumbles under his breath and snuggles into Kageyama’s embrace. This time even Kageyama’s ears blush red. Still, looking down at Hinata with a smile, Kageyama knows he’s worth it.

He walks them both into their bedroom and places Hinata in bed, still clutching Kageyama’s shirt, and proceeds to get ready for bed. When he walks back into the room he notices that Hinata is somewhat awake and looking around confused. He sees Kageyama and smiles up at him, “Did I get myself here or did you get me here? I was watching a movie that kind of scared me and then I guess I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, I carried you in here, why did you decide to watch a scary movie when I wasn’t here? You know you scare easily.” Kageyama teases.

“Shut Up! I didn’t realize it was scary until it was too late and then I wanted to know how it ended.” Hinata pouts out.

“Is that why you are cuddling my night shirt?” Kageyama smirks at him.

“Maaayybbbee” Hinata draws the word out into several syllables. “Well, you weren’t here and it was the closest thing I could find that worked……it smells like you.” Hinata just barely whispers the last part out.

Kageyama crawls into bed with Hinata and gathers him in his arms. “Well, now you have the real thing here, don’t watch scary movies without me here idiot.”

“Stupid Kageyama.” Hinata mumbles against Kageyama’s chest.

“Goodnight Hinata.” Kageyama says with a grin.

“Goodnight Kageyama.” Hinata says with a kiss on his jaw


	12. I'm Here

It’s a normal afternoon and Kageyama is over at Hinata’s house working on homework (but they really are just reading Hinata’s volleyball magazines). Hinata takes a moment to run down to the kitchen to get them some more snacks. When he walks back into his room he sees Kageyama curled up in a corner shaking and gasping for air.

Hinata drops the snacks on his desk and runs over to Kageyama sliding to a stop in front of him. “Another panic attack?” he asks.

Kageyama manages to mumble out “y…e…sss.” before curling back up into himself. 

HInata slowly starts to move making sure to vocalize everything he’s doing. “Ok, I’m going sit down next to you.” 

When he is sitting next to Kageyama he turns a little and says “Ok, now come here and lean against me, you can time your breathing with mine so you don’t hyperventilate.” 

When Kageyama doesn’t move he reaches out and pulls him against his chest saying “That’s ok, I’ll move for you.”

Hinata starts rambling about anything that comes to mind. How he thinks he failed the latest math test, how Natsu keeps bugging him to let her give him a makeover, how he tried to make a cake the other day and it came out more like pudding, how much he loves volleyball and playing with Kageyama, and anything else he can think of to distract him.

Slowly Kageyama’s shaking settles and his breathing evens out. Hinata feels Kageyama curl a little closer to him. Hinata tightens his arms a little and asks “What was it this time?”

Kageyama looks up at him and says “It’s stupid.”

Hinata shakes his head and says “No it’s not. Whatever it was, it’s not stupid.”

Kageyama looks at him a little longer and starts “You left. I was all alone again and I just started panicking.”

Hinata nods his head this time and says “Ah, your parents or Jr. High?”

“Parents” Kageyama whispers out.

“Well, you can’t lose me, who else is going to toss for me?” Hinata says.

“Yeah?” Kageyama asks.

“Yeah.” Hinata states. “I’m here, and I always will be.”


	13. Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are those?

Kageyama swats his hand off the hickeys and pokes at the matching ones ALL over Hinata. “I think we’re even.” He says. “Let’s get showered and ready for practice, you want pancakes for breakfast?”

They finish getting ready, eat breakfast and head out to practice. Both of them get there before anyone else. They change and head out to warm up and start practicing their quicks.

The rest of the team shows up and then practice starts in earnest. It is during one very successful spike that they notice. Hinata is cheering when Yamaguchi tells him he has something on his neck. Everyone looks over as Hinata lets out a little squeak and slaps his hand over the spot on his neck. He turns and glares at Kageyama saying “Why didn’t you tell me they were visible?”

Kageyama grumps back at him “How did you not notice, idiot, there are three of them.” He then pauses and looks around the room at everyone staring at the two of them. He blushes bright red right up to the roots of his hair.

Tanaka recovers the fastest, he walks over to Kageyama with a huge grin on his face and slaps him on the back. “Nice work Kageyama, I guess that answers that question. You two are dating.”

“And apparently getting it on.” Noya laughs out.

“So now the king is marking his territory.” Tsukishima says “How quaint.”

Tanaka then walks over to Hinata and leans over whispering loudly “You have to watch out for the bugs this time of year, they can be really persistent.”

Noya walks over and high fives Tanaka.

Suga and Daichi walk over, everyone quiets down. “Ok, Ok, everyone, you can talk about this after practice, but right now let’s get -back- to practice.

Everyone goes back to their places except Suga. He looks at Hinata’s neck, back over to Kageyama and then back to Hinata. “You know, I have some concealer that will cover those up quite nicely. It’s even a high intensity version so it should last through practice. Suga tells Hinata.

Hinata grins and thanks him. He gets a confused look on his face and asks “Why do you have something like that?”

Suga grins and says “Well, Daichi likes to leave marks so it’s sort of necessary.”

From across the gym they hear Daichi shout out “SUGA!!!!” as the entire team cracks up.


	14. Train Ride

Kageyama knew they could have taken the earlier train and it wouldn’t have been so crowded. But he also knew he made sure that they would have to take this train. He wanted to have this reason to hold Hinata close. Kageyama knew he wasn’t ready to tell Hinata he liked him yet, he wasn’t ready to take that leap and change their relationship. It’s the first time he has ever been accepted by anyone, the first time he really cared about someone, and the first time he had ever been in love. He was scared to lose that so for now, he would settle for holding Hinata close on this twenty minute ride. 

……….A Moment during the Ride………..

The train hits a corner a little off and everyone jerks in place. Kageyama grips Hinata a little tighter to keep them from falling over. “Don’t lose me Kageyama Hinata says smiling. “I don’t know what stop we need.”

Kageyama looks down at him and smiles back. “No, I won’t ever lose you.” he says.


	15. Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds his old Karasuno volleyball uniform

“Have fun” Hinata called to his son as he left to go visit the Tanaka brood.

Hinata turned and walked back into the house to finish up organizing the boxes. They had pulled all the stored boxed down from the attic so they could go through them and get rid of what wasn’t needed anymore.

He sat down on the couch and pulled the closest one over. Inside was a bunch of his and Kageyama’s high school stuff. Papers, notebooks, volleyballs and water bottles. At the very bottom of the box he came across his old Karasuno uniform. He let out a laugh and held it up to himself. “I wonder if it still fits?” he thought as he ran into the bedroom to try it on.

“Well” he thought spinning around looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, “The shorts are a little shorter and tighter, but the top still fits.” He giggled a little remembering all the fun he had while wearing this uniform. The sound of the front door closing brought him out of his memories and he answered “Welcome Back” to Kageyama’s “I’m Home.”

Hinata dashed out to meet Kageyama at the front door, jumping into his arms. “Look what I found when I was cleaning out the boxes.” He said.

“Is that your old uniform from school?” Kageyama said putting Hinata down and stepping back to take a good look.

“Yup” Hinata said spinning around so Kageyama could get a good look.

“I can’t believe it still fits you.” Kageyama said “Although I don’t think you should go out in public in those shorts.”

Hinata laughed and fingered the bottom edge of the shorts. “Yeah, they are kind of short, aren’t they?”

“Mmmm, yes they are, and quite tight.” Kageyama said reaching out and dragging Hinata into his arms and running his hands down over Hinata’s bottom.

Hinata reached up and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, whispering in his ear “You know, the kids are over at Tanaka’s for the night.”

“Is that so” Kageyama said before sliding his hands into the waist band of Hinata’s shorts and grabbing Hinata’s behind and pulling him up against himself.

Hinata moaned lightly and pushed his bottom back against Kageyama’s hands “What exactly do you have in mind?” Hinata gasped out.

Kageyama managed to slip down Hinata’s shorts far enough to move one hand to Hinata’s hardening cock and leaving one hand to lightly tease Hinata’s hole. “Well, I guess we could finish cleaning the boxes out.” Kageyama said before slipping a finger shallowly into Hinata causing Hinata to buck up into the hand stroking his cock.

Hinata slid his hands into Kageyama’s hair and pulled harshly. “If you don’t shove me up against that wall over there and screw me right now, I will kill you.” Hinata said spreading his legs as Kageyama continued stroking him from both ends.

“As you wish” Kageyama said picking Hinata up and shoving him roughly up against the wall.

 

Many hours later the two of them were lying in bed together reliving high school memories. Hinata watched as Kageyama fell asleep reliving one of their big wins during their third year. Hinata snuggled into Kageyama’s arms, thinking to himself that he would make sure to wear his old uniform again in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins* I liked this one


	16. Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up Kageyama in a most delicious way.

It was so warm and he felt so good. Kageyama stretched his arms over his head and let them lay there while he woke up all the way. Usually he didn’t feel this happy to wake up in the early morning, but today he felt just great, kind of tingly all over.

He laid there for a few moments more when he noticed that Hinata was missing. At the same time he felt a shock run through his groin as something tugged on his testicles. It was then that he noticed that he was hard, horny and…….wet? And what was that delicious tugging on his cock?

He lifted the blanket just to see Hinata swallow him down to the root. “HINATA!” he said but couldn’t hold back a moan as Hinata started sucking vigorously. 

He watched Hinata pull of his cock, nibbling on the head for a minute, causing his breath to hitch and his hips to twitch. Hinata looked up and grinned at him “Good morning.” He said before getting back to work.

“Uh..uhh…hhh.” Kageyama moaned out and threw his head back to enjoy Hinata’s warm, wet mouth. Hinata was really going all out. He was swirling his tongue around his cock and occasionally deep throating him and swallowing around his cock making Kageyama’s hips jerk each time. Every now and then Hinata would lightly run his teeth up his shaft and nibble on the head of his dick, making sure to pierce his slit each time with his tongue.

Kageyama tried to hold back on thrusting to deep, but couldn’t stop himself from threading his fingers through Hinata’s hair and holding him in place as Hinata sucked and licked him happily. Hinata managed to keep one hand on his testicles tugging gently and Kageyama knew he was close. He started thrusting a little erratically and panting wildly. He felt Hinata grin and dive down taking him completely down his throat. He felt Hinata swallow, tightening his throat’s hold on Kageyama’s cock and the final straw…..Hinata started humming while holding him deep inside his mouth.

Kageyama came hard and fast down Hinata’s throat grunting and groaning as Hinata sucked him through his orgasm. When he was finished Kageyama flopped down completely boneless and felt Hinata crawl up to lay on him, grinning while licking his lips. Kageyama leaned up a little and kissed him before falling back to his boneless state of being.

“What was that for?” Kageyama asked

Hinata smiled brighter and said “I got bored waiting for you to wake up so I found something to do.”

Kageyama blushed but wrapped his arms around Hinata and held him tightly. “What about you?” Kageyama asked, feeling Hinata’s hard cock against his stomach.

Hinata jumped up and started pulling on shorts. “You’ll have to think of something later. We have to get ready for practice or we’ll be late.”

Kageyama looked over at the clock and swore “I guess it’ll give me time to figure out how to pay you back.”

Hinata giggled and blushed “Ok” he said and ran out the door to start breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself


	17. Braces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama got braces and doesn't want anyone to know.

He did a pretty good job of keeping it a secret. It’s not like he spent a lot of time talking in class or smiling at people. The fact that people seemed to avoid him made the fact that he was trying to hide his braces from everyone so much easier.  
That was, until practice. It got away from him there. Tsukishima was the first to notice (because why would it be anyone else). “Do my eyes decieve me or has the King gotten braces?” Tsukishima whispered loudly to Yamaguchi, which sent Yamaguchi into a fit of laughter.

Tanaka walked over and said “Really, you have braces? Let’s see.”

Kageyama just stood there staring fixedly at his feet and clenching his fists at his sides. It took a moment, but he looked up and said “Yeah, I’ve got braces.”

Tsukishima smirked “Have we found something that our King is embarrassed about?”

Kageyama frowned and furrowed his brows making him look terrifying to those who didn’t know him. “I’m not embarrassed.” Kageyama said not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Everyone saw Hinata come back inside after taking a moment to cool off in the breeze outside. Tsukishima called out “So what do you think Hinata?”

Hinata looked confused and noticed nobody was practicing. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Kageyama’s gotten braces.” Noya called out from beside Tanaka.

Hinata walked over to Kageyama and asked “Did you?”

Kageyama nodded his head but kept looking at his feet. He jumped a little when Hinata lowered his head to try to catch his eye. “Show me?” he asked gently.

Kageyama met his eyes and stared at him for a moment. “Please” Hinata said.

Kageyama sighed and pulled his lips back so Hinata could see. Sure enough, there were the braces, complete with black and orange coloring in the wires.

Hinata smiled brightly at Kageyama and grabbed his arm. “You look so cute.” Hinata said with a little jump.

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. They could hear Tsukishima in the background roaring with laughter as the rest of the team tried to hold back their own laughs at Kageyama’s embarrassment at the hands of a short ball of sunshine.


	18. Braces Part 2

“I said no” Hinata tells Kagami trying to pull away. This is made challenging by the fact that Kageyama has him by the thighs and is breathing warm air onto his cock.

 

“I promise I won’t hurt you” Kageyama pleads, leaning down to lick a stripe from the head of Hinata’s cock to the root and then pulling back to lap at the head waiting for permission.

 

“What if you catch my cock on your braces? It’ll kill me, we’ll never be able to have sex again.” Hinata pants out, enjoying the lapping a little to much.

 

“I won’t.” Kageyama says nibbling ever so lightly “I’ve been practicing so I won’t cause you any pain.”

 

Hinata sits up and shouts “PRACTICING, ON WHO?”

 

Kageyama leans up on his arms and pulls Hinata back down. “On a dildo idiot, I wouldn’t do this to anyone else but you” Kageyama says with a serious look on his face.

 

“Oh” Hinata says as he gasps when Kageyama returns to lapping at his cock and balls. “OK, but if you hurt me, you can’t do this again till the braces come off.”

 

“Deal” Kageyama smirks up at him before swallowing Hinata down whole.

 

Hinata finds he completely forgets that Kageyama has braces.


	19. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kageyama hears this? Unless you want to see us again you must bring us 500 kisses in an hour!" followed by their child giggling, "Yeah daddy! Bring the kisses!"

“What the hell Hinata, let me in!” Kageyama shouted knocking on the door harder. 

“No!” a little voice says quite seriously. “Daddy needs to bring kisses.”

 

“You heard him, Kageyama” Hinata said with a smile in his voice “Bring the kisses or you’ll never see us again.”

 

Kageyama stood staring at the closed and locked door frowning. “You know it’s impossible for me to bring 500 kisses.” Kageyama said mater-of-factually. “My lips would get chapped and start to crack”

 

He hears two sighs behind the door “You need to do better than that Daddy” he hears his son say from the other side. “You know Papa needs kisses.”

 

Kageyama sighed and slumped his shoulders and said “OK, I’ll be right back.”

 

Kageyama walked into their bedroom and grabbed all of Hinata’s flavored lip balm. He walked back to the door barring him from his family and knocked again “Ok, I’ve made preparations, you two had better be ready.”

 

Their son flew into his arms and started kissing Kageyama’s cheek with wild abandon covering him in wet toddler kisses. “Now, get Papa” he said pointing at Hinata sitting on the floor in a pile of blankets.

 

Kageyama opened one of the lip balms and coated his lips thoroughly. “You asked for it Hinata.” Kageyama said growling a little and looked over at his son “Let’s get him”

 

Their son squeeled delightfully when Kageyama pounced on Hinata and proceed to give Hinata kisses until he cried out for a break through his tears of laughter.

 

Kageyama sat up, quite proud of himself and surveyed his work. Both Hinata and their son were covered in lip balm kisses and smiling happily up at him.

 

“Alright” Kageyama said “Ready for the next 250?”

Both his son and husband giggle as Kageyama goes on the kiss attack again.


	20. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for a Daddy Kink. This is in no way safe for work.

Kageyama brought Hinata’s hands up to the headboard of Hinata’s bed. He wrapped Hinata’s hands around the slats and said “Don’t let go and I promise I’ll make it good for you, can you be a good boy and do that?”

Hinata blushed lightly but grabbed on tightly, “Yes Daddy, I’ll be good” he said.

Kageyama smiled at Hinata and said “Good boy.”

Hinata shivered at the timber in Kageyama’s voice and held on with all his strength waiting. For a few minutes Kageyama just sat there staring at Hinata. Under Kageyama’s gaze he started to get turned on. His nipples pebbled and his penis started to harden. Kageyama’s eyebrow rose slightly and he said “Does me just looking at you get you horny? You’re such a lewd boy.”

Hinata turned his head to the side and tried to hide it in the pillow. Kageyama pulled Hinata back to face him and said “Don’t turn away from me.”

Hinata fidgeted but looked Kagyeama in the eyes. “I’m embarrassed, I’m completely naked and you are still dressed.” Hinata said pouting.

“Do you want me to get undressed?” Kageyama asked

“Of cou….” Hinata started but stopped when Kageyama raised his brow again. Hinata cleared his throat and corrected himself “Yes please Daddy.”

“Since you asked so nicely” Kageyama said and proceeded to get undressed, revealing an already very hard cock.

Kageyama settled himself in-between Hinata’s legs and leaned up on his elbows and said “You’ve been teasing me all day, I’m going to take you hard and fast right now. If you let go or you call me anything but Daddy I will punish you later.” 

Hinata nodded his head and let out a moan as he felt himself harden all the way at the tone of Kageyama’s voice. “If you’re really good I’ll reward you later.”

“Yes Daddy” Hinata stuttered out.

And with that Kageyama grabbed the lube and started stretching Hinata open as quickly as possible. Hinata felt the burn of such a fast preparation, but he didn’t mind. True to his work, Kageyama only spent a few minutes getting him ready before sliding in in one swift stroke. Hinata let out a shout “Oh Daddy, Yes!” as Kageyama started thrusting quickly into him.

Hinata was panting and moaning wildly when Kageyama hit his prostate causing him to shout out “Daddy” again

Kagayama growled and started pounding Hinata harder. Hinata was just calling out “Daddy” and moaning when he heard what sounded like his door opening.

He looked over and saw light from the hallway shining into his room. He grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders and said “Kageyama, stop.” Just as the two of them heard “What is going on in here?” in the deep voice of Hinata’s father.

Kageyama froze in place and Hinata said “Hi Dad”

Hinata’s father was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. “I heard you calling my name and came to see what you wanted.” He said.

Hinata blushed to the tips of his ears and managed to get out “No, I’m fine. I thought you were not coming home till tomorrow morning?”

“There was a change in plans” Hinata’s father said somewhat amusedly. He stood there for another few moments and turned to go. “I’ll let you boys get back to……things. Hinata, you and I will talk in the morning.” And with that he closed the door and they heard him walk away.

Hinata covered his eyes and started giggling. “He’s going to kill me.”

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s hands away from his face and asked “Why, we’ve been dating for over a year?”

“No, No, you don’t understand.” Hinata starting talking quickly “He knew I liked you before we started dating. I mean, he bought me a box of condoms before you had even told me you liked me. He’s going to ask all sorts of questions and want to know if you are treating me right or taking care of me or forcing me to have sex with you or wheth.……” Hinata had to stop when he ran out of breath.

Kageyama laughed lightly “Well, at least he approves.”

Hinata tilted his head and glared at Kageyama “Yeah, but you’re not the one he’s going to grill about his sex life.”

“True.” Kageyama said and reached down to grab Hinata’s hands. “But we have the rest of the night before you have to think about it.”

Kageyama slowly moved Hinata’s hands back up to the headboard and wrapped his hands around it again. “And if I recall, I said not to let go. Looks like I have to punish you.” Kageyama said in an authoritative voice.

Hinata shivered and started squirming. “What do you have in mind?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

Kageyama pondered that for a bit and said “I think I’ll get out the cock ring. It’s been a long time since we’ve played that way. Let’s see how long I can ‘play’ with you before morning comes.”

Hinata felt himself harden and said “But you know I can’t keep quiet when you do that, I don’t want my Dad to come back and check on us again.”

Kageyama got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he reached for the bedside table “Guess we’ll have to use a gag tonight also.”

Kageyama’s wicked gleam turned quickly into a leer as Hinata humped up against him groaning out “Oh Daddy yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not even once thought about this kink when it came to these two. I got a request and ran with it. I hope you enjoy it.


	21. The Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums it up

“How am I going to make it through the walk home?” Kageyama thought as he watched as Hinata skipped by in that little skirt Noya had dared him to wear.

“Thank God I wore my jacket.” Kageyama mumbled to himself as he watched Hinata bounce back to him with a smile on his face.

“What?” Kageyama asked, watching the skirt flutter around Hinata’s thighs as he bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting.

“Toss for me at the park after we eat?” Hinata asked.

“NO.” he shouted louder than he had intended. People were giving him wary looks as they walked past him, but the idea of watching that skirt flip up when Hinata jumped to spike the ball was enough to make him have a heart attack.

“And now his, problem, was getting more noticeable.” He thought nervously making sure his jacket and school bag were covering his hard on.

Hinata started pouting and his shoulders started to droop. He turned and started walking slowly to the corner store. “Hinata.” Kageyama said, catching up with him.

“I can’t toss for you while you are in that skirt.” Kageyama managed to get out turning a bright shade of red. “I wouldn’t be able to concentrate.”

Hinata brightened up immediately. “Do I look good in this skirt?” he said, popping his hip out and striking a pose.

Kageyama mumbled “Yeah.”

Hinata giggled and said “Noya said that you would like it.”

“What?” Kageyama stammered out.

“Yeah” Hinata said nodding “He said you liked me and to see what you would do if I wore this skirt around you.”

Kageyama stuttered and looked around wildly “How did he know?” he asked.

Hinata tilted his head to the side and looked at Kageyama with wide eyes “They all know; they are just waiting to see when you’ll do something about it.”

He stood there dumbfounded staring at Hinata. “Everyone knew” he thought. “Wait, does that mean Hinata didn’t mind?”

“Can I do something about it?” he asked Hinata quietly.

“Well, I agreed to wear the skirt.” Hinata said gently “Didn’t I?”

Kageyama blinked at Hinata a few times before it clicked in his head. “Hinata didn’t mind; he wore the skirt for me.” Kageyama thought before dropping his school bag and reaching out to pull Hinata closer.

He saw Hinata’s eyes widen but his smile didn’t leave his face until just before Kageyama kissed him. Very gentle and not sure what to do, Kageyama threaded his hand through Hinata’s hair and wrapped the other around his waist pulling him closer.

Hinata raised up on his toes, wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders and kissed him back. They broke apart breathing heavy and stared at each other for a few minutes.

“Well” Hinata finally broke the silence “We can’t go to the store now.”

Kageyama furrowed his brows and asked “Why?”  
“Umm.” Hinata mumbled turning red. “Because your practice shorts don’t really hide anything.”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata and pulled him against his chest. “It’s your fault, you know. Well, you and that skirt.”

Hinata just smiled back, pulling himself closer to Kageyama and reaching up for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The skirt wins the race.


	22. Wet Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata ends up in a wet shirt

Tanaka gestures for Noya to come over. “I have an idea, you know how Kageyama is head over heels for Hinata?” He asks.

“Yeah” Noya grins.

“Well, let’s see what happens when we drench Hinata with this bucket of water. He’s wearing a thin shirt, let’s see if Kageyama freaks out over how it’s see through.” Tanaka whispers to him

“Excellent, let’s go.” Noya says as he and Tanaka run over to Hinata and precede to dump the entire water cooler full of water over his head.

Coach Ukai yells at Noya and Tanaka and tells them they are the ones cleaning up the gym today. Kageyama rips his practice shirt off and practically throws it at Hinata. “Put that on before you catch a cold dumbass.” Kageyama shouts.

Hinata is blushes bright red because now Kageyama is naked from the waist up. He runs off to the locker room to get changed into something dry. Tanaka is leaning on the gym wall laughing so hard he can’t catch his breath and Noya has fallen to the floor in a fit of giggles. 

Suga gently reminds Kageyama that he needs to go get another shirt so they can continue practice. He groans loudly and slowly starts walking after Hinata to the locker room. The sight that greets him is Hinata in a dry pair of shorts, just pulling down Kageyama’s shirt over his chest. “Hey dumbass what do you think you are doing?” He asks. 

Hinata looks up at him, not quite meeting his eyes and says “Well you told me to wear it didn’t you, besides it smells good. Kageyama blinks and Hinita hurries out of the locker room. 

Kageyama stands there frozen thinking it just might be awhile before he is fit to return to practice and walks off towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. There's more to come.


End file.
